Winter Event 2011
The Winter Event is one of the largest in-game events in Paragon City, the Rogue Isles, and Praetoria. The Winter Event offers players badges, missions, temporary powers, emotes, and costume pieces with a winter theme. Special Rewards for Logging In Every City of Heroes® character that logs in between Tuesday, December 13, 2011, and Tuesday, January 3, 2012 unlocks: *The Fuzzy Earmuffs costume piece. *The Holiday Spirit temporary power. Use Holiday Spirit to grant 48 hours of 25% Experience Debt Protection.* *The Holiday Cheer temporary power. Use Holiday Cheer on another character to give his or her a Mystery Gift that could contain a rare temporary power, a sack full of Influence or Infamy, or a winter-themed hat.* *Please note: if you already obtained the Holiday Spirit and Holiday Cheer powers in previous years, you will not receive them again, even if you already used them before the current event started. http://static.plaync.com/media/cox/videos/COH_HolidayTrailer_NA_405.flv 'Holiday Presents' During the Winter Event, that mischievous elf Gamester leaves mysterious glowing presents that appear throughout Paragon City, the Rogue Isles, and Praetoria. If you're nice, you may find special rewards inside each present. If you're naughty, you may get a lump of coal or be surrounded by the vicious Winter Horde! 'Candy Cane Salvage and Salvage Rewards' Holiday presents are the only way to earn special Candy Cane Salvage. Collect Candy Cane Salvage and redeem it with the Candy Keeper who temporarily resides inside the Ski Chalet in Pocket D to obtain Candy Cane Salvage rewards. Candy Cane Salvage rewards include: *Duplicating Gift: Use this power to give a gift to another player who does not already have a Duplicating Gift. You will receive the Gift Which Keeps on Giving badge, and the recipient will receive the Gift Getter badge. *Instant Snowstorm: Summons a harmless snowstorm. *Naughty Aura: When you select the Naughty aura, your head is circled by a halo of flame. *Nice Aura: When you select the Nice aura, your head is circled by a halo of lights *Winter's Gift Enhancement Set: This universal travel power Enhancement set is holiday-themed and works on all travel powers. *Throw Snowflakes Emote: When you use this emote, you throw snowflakes around yourself. 'Winter Event Missions and Enemies' Enter Lord Winter's Realm Badge: Lord of Winter '' '' Heroes and Villains can enter Lord Winter's Realm using the Team-Up Teleporter. For teams of 12 to 36; level 10 or higher characters. '' Fend Off Lady Winter's Invasion'' Lady Winter is helping Lord Winter freeze over the world. Stop Lady Winter to rescue the Rogue Isles, save the holidays, and earn a new badge! Before you can engage Lady Winter, you must destroy three Winter Obelisks. Badge: Cold as Ice/Ice Queen Save Baby New Year Snaptooth has kidnapped Baby New Year to keep Father Time from passing on the chronological mantle. If he keeps Baby New Year locked away forever, guarded by the Red Caps and their allies among the Tuatha, winter will never give way to spring. Heroes and Villains can band together to tackle this task. If you help Baby New Year out, he gives you a choice of several holiday presents! 'Ski Chalet' During the Winter Event, a special portal opens inside Pocket D. This doorway takes you to the Ski Chalet! Take a few runs down the snowy ski course outside of the Ski Chalet. Keep practicing, as your ski times could earn you a Bronze, Silver, or Gold Medalist badges!